


[Podfic] Forty Points

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Myrtle sobs, Olive Hornby has a crush, and Tom Riddle demonstrates one way to earn yourself forty housepoints.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Forty Points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forty Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69865) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Length: 00:14:24

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Forty%20Points.mp3) (9.9 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Forty%20Points.m4b) (6.5 MB) 


End file.
